


Gay Day

by klainebow



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 03:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4689830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klainebow/pseuds/klainebow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's National Coming Out Day, or as Darren likes to call it, Gay Day. Chris and Darren decide to venture out into the New York streets to join a pride parade, but Darren's not out yet. Will that change throughout the day?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gay Day

**October 11, 2016**

Chris wakes up expecting his legs to be asleep due to the giant lump named Cooper laying on them, and Brian to be scrunched into a ball next to him. Every morning it’s what he wakes up to. This morning is different. Although the details aren’t the same, the effects are similar; his legs are (in fact) asleep, and there’s a warm ball of fuzz right up against his nose. The lump is not named Cooper. It’s named Darren Criss. And the ball of fuzz? Darren’s curly head. It’s not unwelcome; not in the slightest. In fact, Chris likes it just as much. Chris shifts around a little, trying to wake up his legs. The sudden movement makes Darren the lump groan and roll off of Chris’ legs.

“Thank god,” Chris grumbles, “you’re even worse than Cooper.”

Darren lifts his face from where it was snuggled against Chris’ chest and looks at him with wide, startled, eyes. “Holy crap, Chris! I forgot you were here!”

Chris chuckles. They had just moved in with each other, and waking up in the same bed as someone else is a bit different. “Yeah, I get that a lot.”

“Shut up,” Darren says, slapping him playfully. “That’s not true.”

Chris sits up and pretends to think for a moment. After a minute he says, “No, it’s not.”

Darren gives that hearty, yet tinkly laugh (the one he uses with Chris), and pulls him down for a quick kiss.

“Ew! Darren why would you do that?!? We haven’t brushed our teeth!”

Darren rolls his eyes. “Chris, c’mon. Does it matter?”

“Yes! It’ll only be a second.” Chris gets up to go brush his teeth, leaving Darren sitting alone on the bed in his boxers.

New York is never quiet, especially not Manhattan. But as he sat on the bed, more noise than the normal buzz of the city filled his ears. It sounded like chatter, cheers, and cries of happiness. Could it be a parade? Darren turned to the electric alarm clock on the bedside table. A parade at 8:32 in the morning? He padded out of bed and over to the balcony window, where only a sheer curtain was covering the window. As he got closer, the noise grew louder. He threw back the drape, only to be blinded by the bright Autumn sun. His eyes finally adjusted, and he looked down to find an explosion of rainbows. This could only mean one thing.

“CHRIS,” he yelled, running to the bathroom where Chris was just finishing up. “CHRIS, GUESS WHAT?”

Chris stumbled out, looking shocked. “What, what? Is something wrong?”

“No, everything is right!”

Chris eyed him suspiciously. “Darren, are you okay?”

“Yes! Because guess what day it is?!?”

“Um… October 11?”

“IT’S GAY DAY!”

“It’s what?!?” Chris chokes out.

Darren rolls his eyes good-naturedly and grabs Chris’ hand, leading him over to the window. “See, look? It’s gay day!”

Chris looks back and forth between the spectacle outside and Darren, until his eyes widen in realization. “Ohhh… It’s National Coming Out Day!”

“Yeah, well… Gay Day sounds cooler.”

Chris laughs and pats Darren on the head. “Okay, whatever you say.” He turns to go make breakfast, but suddenly stops and eyes Darren suspiciously. “But since it’s National Coming Out Day and you’re not with your old management company… don’t you think this is a good day to finally come out?”

Darren shrugged uncomfortably and looked down. “I mean… my new publicist is fine with it. But I’m not sure if I’m really ready…”

Chris’ eyes softened, and he sat down on the futon he was standing next to. He patted the spot next to him and Darren obediently shuffled over. He settled into the soft suede of the cushion and Chris wrapped his long arms around Darren, pulling him close to his chest. With one of his hands he ran his fingers through Darren’s curly yet silky hair, and with the other he drew comforting patterns on the other man’s forearm.

“Now I want you to listen to me,” he whispered softly. “I love you so much. You’re the silliest, cutest, sweetest, most talented man I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. And I am so glad to have the chance to love you and for you to love me. But I know, and so do you, that it would be so much easier for us to be able to share this love in public. I hate having to watch your shows from backstage and not being able to tweet you, or even mention my boyfriend in interviews! Now I don’t care if you come out today, or in 50 years, as long as you’re happy. So you take your time. I just wish we could be free from this secret relationship.”

Darren didn’t respond, only turned his face up to Chris, eyes shining with tears. He smiled a tiny smile, so unlike the huge ones he’s usually sporting, but it showed everything he felt. Chris leaned down to meet him, and pressed his lips against Darren’s in a soft kiss. They parted, both at rest with their feelings and hungry for breakfast. ______________________________________________________________________________

“Chrs, wht shu we do to-ay?”

Chris put down the fork full of french toast he was eating, and looked confusedly at Darren. “Come again?”

Darren swallowed and tried again. “I said, ‘Chris, what should we do today?”

“Well…” Chris said, “We can’t really go out because then we’ll be seen. Maybe we can have a movie marathon and order takeout?”

“But Chris… can’t you hear what’s going on outside? Doesn’t it sound like fun?” “We’ll be seen!” “I don’t give a damn. I told my publicist to be prepared for anything when you’re in town. I just want to have fun!”

Chris sighed and reached over the table to place his hand over Darren’s. “You’re sure?”

“I’m sure.”

Chris hesitated before finally making his decision. “Then let’s go get gay-ified!”

Darren squealed as high as humanly possible for a man with his range, and leapt across the table to give Chris a bone-crushing hug. “Thank you!” he yelled, and ran to the bedroom without even finishing his breakfast. Chris laughed and trailed behind, wondering how this day would end up looking like. ____________________________________________________________________________

“Does this make my butt look big?” Darren turned around himself, looking like a dog chasing his tail. “I don’t want it to look too big…”

“What are we on, America’s Next Top Model?” Chris snorts. Darren glares at him, and he clears his throat. “Um, I mean, no. I think it looks perfect, but then again, I might be a bit bias.” Chris passes by Darren, giving his butt a slight pat on the way.

He looks into the closet, which is full of Darren’s clothes. Since Chris is only visiting for a little while, he didn’t bring many clothes, especially not ones fit for a pride parade. Darren has multiple button ups and tight fitting band t-shirts, but not one that screams, ‘gay’. Until he shifts over a couple hangers and finds a rainbow sequined unitard.

“And Mr. Criss, if I might ask… why do you have this, um… gorgeous piece of clothing in your closet, hmm?” Darren looks confusedly at the article, and then his eyes widen in realization. “Oh… that was for a party in college. You know how crazy those parties can get, especially with the Starkids. But I felt like it was a good thing to keep, you know?”

“No, I don’t know.” Chris says with an utterly disgusted look on his face. “It’s the only rainbow thing you’re not wearing, so I guess I’ll have to wear it… with some shorts over it because I am NOT letting people see my junk in this skimpy thing.”

“Well I think it’ll look great. It’ll show off your muscles.” Darren says.

“It will?”

“Oh, trust me. It will.”

Chris pinches the straps between his thumb and pointer finger and holds it away from him like a dirty diaper. His nose wrinkles as he makes his way to his clothing he set out to wear over it. Chris changes quickly (or as quickly as possible when Darren is slobbering all over him) and studies himself in the mirror.

“Well, it does look like a unicorn barfed on me,” he said, turning around a few times, “But it does show off my muscles. And I definitely feel gayer, if that’s even possible.”

“I think you look hot!” Darren interjected. He sat at Chris’ feet, staring up at him with big, loving eyes, like a puppy. He was wearing a tie-dyed bandana wrapped around his forehead, with a color blocked rainbow tank and bright yellow shorts. His socks he chose out from his ever growing sock collection were knee-high black ones that said “Pride” in different colors, and his shoes were disgusting green sandals. He looked like an absolute mess, but a hot mess, to say the least.

Chris was wearing the sequined unitard underneath a pair of hot pink spandex and classic black converse, with Darren’s pink sunglasses perched on top of his tidal wave of hair. He was going for a more classy, put together look. The unitard did not help, but next to Darren he looked like he was going to the Oscars. “Okay Darren, I feel as if we’re properly gay-ified. Ready to go party?”

“Am I?!?” Darren jumped off the floor and ran to the door. “You bet your sweet ass I am!”

______________________________________________________________________________

Walking out of the apartment and into the street was a Dorothy walking into Oz moment; with rainbows, happiness, warmth, and brightness in every corner of the city. Chris had never seen a parade this big for national coming out day, but it’s not like he was complaining. Although, he was a bit nervous about being seen. The bigger the crowd the easier it is to be lost in it, but it’s also more people to see them if they were found. As they moved their way to walk along the floats, Chris constantly was checking over his shoulder and refraining from walking too close to Darren, just in case.

Whereas Darren gave no fucks. He ran along in his cute little outfit cheering and waving his tiny pride flag, turning back around constantly to grin at Chris and grab his wrist, which Chris would yank away with a cowering look.

“Chris, what the hell are you doing? Are you ashamed to be with me?” Darren asked sadly. Chris looked down at Darren’s shoes so he wouldn’t have to meet his eyes, and Darren looked down as well, his eyes widening. “Oh god, is it my outfit?” Chris looked up immediately, opening his mouth to say no, but Darren interrupted him. “It is, isn’t it? Wow, Chris… I thought you wouldn’t mind me being at least a little uncoordinated, but apparently I was wrong.”

“Darren.” Chris finally got out. “Shut the hell up. It’s not that. I’m not ashamed to be seen with you, I’m scared to be seen with you.”

“What?”

“I don’t want some dumbass paparazzi to spot us and out you. I want it to be something that you can do yourself, when you’re ready.”

Darren’s triangular eyebrows furrowed. “Oh. I see… Chris, I am so so sorry for accusing you of being ashamed of me,” Darren moved closer to Chris and enveloped him into his arms. “I know you love me, and I would never doubt that. Ever.”

“It’s okay. I’m just being silly.”

“No, you’re looking out for me. And I appreciate that.” He leaned into Chris and pressed a sweet kiss to his lips. “But you don’t have to do that. If someone sees us, which I’m hoping they don’t, they can say what they want. At the end of the day I’ll be with you, and that’s all I care about.” Chris backs away for a split second, looking at Darren with wonder, and then leans back into his boyfriend’s loving embrace. “So let’s have fun, okay? Today is about celebrating what you are, and not about hiding it.”

Chris squeezed Darren’s forearm and turned around to face him completely. “I think that sounds like a good plan.” This time he’s the one to take Darren’s wrist and lead him along.

They make their way through streamers and balloon gates, condom floats and hookers. It’s quite the adventure. Eventually they find a nice little group who’s marching for an AIDS benefit cause, and join them. A handsome man wearing a neon yellow jumpsuit with little rainbows and AIDS ribbons pinned to it walks over to the two men. He smiles warmly and introduces himself. “Hey guys! I’m Gunther. And you are?”

“Darren,” he said smiling, reaching out his hand to Gunther. “And this is…” Darren looked at Chris quickly, who shrugged as if telling him to go with the real name. “This is Chris.”

“Ahhh…” Gunther said with a smirk. “And am I safe to guess that you two are…”

“Dating.” Darren finishes, taking Chris’ hand and swinging it between them with a giant grin. Chris flashed him a look, but Darren whispered into his ear, “He doesn’t seem to recognize us. It’s fine.” Chris’ shoulders loosened and he managed a relaxed smile.

Gunther clapped his hands and laughed brightly. “Well aren’t you the sweetest things? My husband’s over there, talking to the Tina Turner impressionist.”

“How long have you two been married?” Chris asked.

“One year in about three weeks!” he answered. His gaze never left his husband, who was quite an attractive man. The way Gunther looked at him, as though he was the most precious thing in the world, left Chris’ heart aching.

“Congratulations! Is it everything you’ve hoped and dreamed?” Chris asked teasingly.

“Everything and more…” Gunther sighed dreamily and averted his gaze to the boys. “And it looks like you two aren’t too far off, am I right?”

“Um… well I wouldn’t say,”

“Not THAT close, no…”

Both Chris and Darren fumbled for words, making Gunther laugh and pat their shoulders. “Guys, I’m teasing. But I can tell you’re both happy with each other.”

“We are.” They answered at the same exact time, causing grins on all three of their faces.

“Well if you would excuse me, I have some pins to give out. It was nice meeting you!” Gunther shook both their hands and was off.

“That was quite fast,” Chris remarked. “It seemed like he was eager to leave.”

“Nah, just eager to give us some alone time.” Darren smirked. Chris just smiled and led him on through the crowd. ______________________________________________________________________________

Throughout the day, Chris and Darren met so many people with so many stories. There was the young woman who’s sex change operation was botched (“Like Hedwig!” Darren happily remarked afterward); There were two young ladies who had a wedding that almost ended like Titanic (“Our cruise the wedding was held on began to sink. But it was only a quarter of a mile of the coast of an island in the Caribbean, so everything was okay.”); A transgender woman who was ridiculed for years on end and is only accepted by her kindergarten students (“The kids only see me as a role model and a hero. Not a monster as many of their parents see me. It’s good to know that there is some hope in the world.”) Kurt cried a little at her story... And there were the two runaway boys, who escaped to New York from their tiny Southern town, where being gay was almost as bad as being the devil (“We weren’t about to be exorcised just for bein’ gay. So we decided done there and then we was gonna run to the city, where we could be who we was wantin’ to be.”).

Just in a little five hour block, Chris and Darren learned a lot more about the world and the LGBTQ+ community. They stumbled back into their apartment, happy and love drunk. Nobody recognized them. Nobody called them ‘fags’ or ‘disgusting creatures’. They could just be themselves; happy, in love, twenty-something year old guys.

“Wow, Chris! What if we could do this every day! Wouldn’t that be so much fun?” Darren asked excitedly.

“It **would** be so much fun! But you know, not every day is coming out day with huge floats and banners.”

“Well it could be if we wanted it to be.” Darren made a very valid point there. “Chris, do you think… do you think if I came out today, people would talk about it?”

“Well of course they would. Not bad things, of course,” he added when seeing Darren’s worried look, “but you are a very popular guy, who people have been talking about being gay for a while.”

Darren nodded thoughtfully. “Wait,” Chris said cautiously, “were you… planning… to come out today?”

“What?! Um… no, no. Just wondering.” Darren said quickly. Yes, Chris was sure he was hiding something.

“Okay,” Chris said, getting up and giving Darren a kiss on the cheek. “I’m going to hop in the shower and get some of this glitter off me. Care to join me?”

“As much as I would like to, I have some stuff to do before bed.”

Chris sighs. “Okay. I’ll see you in bed.” He leaves the room, and as soon as Darren hears the bathroom door closes, he is up on his feet. Grabbing his cell phone, he hits speed dial number 2.

“Darren?” A familiar voice says through the phone.

“Rosie? Thank god you’re available to talk right now, I need to warn you about something…”

“A publicist is always here for her newest and best client. What can I do for you?”

“Well you know how my old management would never let me actually come out? Today is national coming out day, and I wanted to do something special for Chris…”

“Say no more,” Rosie interrupted. “You’re basically telling me to get ready to be bombarded with calls and emails about interviews and articles, right?”

“Exactly,” Darren said. “You’re the best, Rosie.”

“Always the best for you, Darren. Good luck.”

______________________________________________________________________________

Chris found Darren up to his chin in sheets and blankets, with his phone just hovering over his nose.

“You look comfortable,” he observed, sitting down on the bed with a squeak of the bedsprings.

Darren looked up from the phone and threw the covers to the side. “Not as comfortable as when you’re in here with me. Hop in, Mr. Colfer.”

Chris happily obliged, and grabbed his laptop to get some writing for his new book done, seeing as Darren was busy with something on his phone. It was a nice silence, with the city back to it’s usual quiet rush outside, and the tapping of keys on phone and computer. Every now and then Chris would glance at the man sitting laying next to him, and Darren would do the same. It wasn’t that they wanted to start a makeout session or anything (although they wouldn’t argue with one), but it was nice to see someone you really love right there next to you. After about 15 minutes, Darren put his phone down on the bedside table and settled into the sheets more, cuddling up into Chris side. He shifted his arm to give Darren a better cushion, and heard his phone go off with a Twitter notification.

He read:

                                                                                                _@darrencriss has tweeted at 8:39 pm_

Wondering what interesting thing Darren was tweeting about today, Chris opens it, not expecting to find what he sees in front of him.

                                                            _@darrencriss: “Happy national coming out day, or as I like to call it, Gay Day! My boyfriend and I had such a great                                                                                                                          time in all the festivities today. That’s right. My boyfriend. I love you, Chris <3”_

Oh. My. God.

Did he really do that?

There was a picture taken by the two women who had the cruise disaster wedding of him and Darren. Chris was laughing, not his fake one, but a real one with teeth, and his eyes closed. Whereas Darren was gazing fondly at him, with his arm around Chris waist and the other cradling his cheek. It was a great picture of them.

Which he posted on Twitter. Saying that Chris was his boyfriend. Which basically means he came out.

Chris can imagine that his face was frozen in shock the entire time, but he honestly couldn’t muster any thought other than, “Holy shit.”

Darren rustled underneath his arm and sat up. “Is something wrong, babe?” His lips were curved into a mischievous grin, and his whiskey eyes were filled with knowing.

“I… I just… you, and… you just…” Chris couldn’t get any words out.

Darren nodded happily, and that’s when Chris clicked. Darren actually came out today. He came out saying that he loves him. He said that Chris was his boyfriend. The news was out and they didn’t have to hide anymore.

“OH MY GOD!” he yelled, tackling Darren to the mattress and planting kisses all around his face, not even caring where they landed. “I can’t even believe it!”

“Yeah,” Darren laughed, “It looked like you were brain dead for a little while there…”

“Shut up.” Chris slapped him softly on the arm, and settled onto Darren’s chest. “But seriously. I’m so proud of you. And I love you.”

“I love you too.” Darren smoothed Chris’ hair back and kissed his forehead lightly. “Now how about we get some rest after this incredibly long day, and tomorrow we read all the articles and watch the fangirls reacting on Twitter?”

“Sounds perfect.”

They settled into their usual position, which ends up with Darren at the foot of the bed somehow, but starts with him being the little spoon in Chris’ arms. Finally everything is quiet, even the rush of Manhattan is slower. Chris can hear shouts of happiness and cries for equality in the distance. It might just be in his mind, but he can hear it clear as day. Darren turns around in his arms, moving his chin to fit just perfectly with Chris’ neck and collarbone. Chris never thought that he would ever be this happy, that dreams don’t come true, but boy, was he wrong. And next time Gay Day comes around, he’ll be sure to remember this feeling.


End file.
